Life Goes On
by RebaForever15
Summary: Mike and Dolly deal with a massive change to their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I do not own She's Out because if I did I certainly would never have had Dolly die. However I can't blame Lynda La Plante for that when she does such amazing work. Enjoy my lovelies xxx**

**Dolly/Mike**

**Life Goes On**

Julia parked the car and made her way into the Manor House. She had just walked through to the kitchen when Gloria and Connie suddenly stopped the converstion they were having.

"Why do you always stop talking mid-sentence whenever I walk into the room Gloria. It's bloody rude".

"Relax Julia. We weren't talking about you". Connie replied.

"What were you talking about then".

"If you must know Doc we were talking about Dolly". Gloria answered.

"Dolly. Why".

"Oh come on. You can't tell us you haven't noticed".

"Noticed what Gloria".

"She's planning something. I can feel it".

"Good god Gloria you really are stupid sometimes". Julia said.

"Well she could be".

"Why the hell would she need to plan another robbery Gloria. We have more than enough money already".

"Yeah. Like Dolly said herself. Enough to see us right for the rest of our lives". Connie replied.

"Well it was just a thought. She is acting weird though". Gloria said.

"Maybe her and Mike are having problems".

"Well you know what Connie. It was about to happen sooner or later. I mean really. Dating a younger man and a cop at that".

"Ex cop Gloria". Julia interjected.

"Well ex cop or not it was never gonna last".

"Christ sake. Would you two listen to yourselves. Dolly's meant to be our friend. Look at what she's done for us. You think we'd still be on the outside if it hadn't been for her and Mike. Stop back stabbing her and bloody well grow up". Julia said. Angrily walking away.

Mike had just walked in the front door when Julia went storming past him.

"Hey. You okay". Mike asked. Grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Fine. Sorry. Just Gloria being a pain in the arse as usual".

"Right. Understood. Is Dolly about".

"Upstairs in her room as far as I know".

"Great". He said. Smiling.

"Mike. Is Dolly okay".

"How do you mean".

"Come on Mike. She hasn't been her ususal self lately has she".

"Yeah I did notice. I just don't know what to say to her".

"Mike. You've been together nearly 6 months. Surely you know her well enough by now".

"Yeah I know but you know what she's like. She's not one to share her problems".

"Well do your best. I'm off out for some peace. I'll catch you later. Bye".

Mike walked up the stairs to Dolly's room. He noticed the door was slightly open. He walked in quietly and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dolly. You alright".

Dolly was startled when she realised that she wasn't alone. Mike noticed that she hid something away as he got closer to her and took a seat beside her.

"Dolly".

"I'm alright love". She said. Quietly.

"No you're not. You've been so quiet lately. Distant. There's something on your mind".

"Do you love me Mike".

"Ofcourse I love you. Are you still having doubts because of the age thing because I've already told you that it makes no difference to me".

The more caring and understanding Mike became. The more Dolly realised how much she loved him and how scared she was of loosing him.

"Harry and I were married for over 15 years. I loved him. I really did but what he did. It hurt me Mike. Running off with that whore. Having a child I knew nothing about. All the years we were married. I had tried so hard to give him a child but I guess after 3 miscarriages. He just got sick of waiting".

"Dolly. I am so sorry".

"It was the betrayal more than anything. That's why I killed him. Running off and having someone else's child when I had tried so hard for him. The pain and loss I went through for him and I just couldn't accept him anymore".

Mike moved closer to her and drew her into his arms. Mike loved Dolly with every fibre of his being and he couldn't care less about what others thought of their relationship. People would judge. His own Mother had told him that Dolly was old enough to be his Mother and being with her was a betrayal to Shirley's memory but he couldn't and wouldn't accept that. He loved this woman and that was all that mattered.

"Dolly. Please tell me what's been bothering you. Please sweetheart".

Dolly moved from his arms so that she could look directly at him and he saw her bring out the object she had been hiding when he first entered and handed it to him. He took it and stared at it for what seemed like an eternity to Dolly.

"Say something Mike. Please". She asked. Now worried by his silence.

"I love you Dolly Rawlins. You know that right".

"What".

"Did you think I'd be mad".

"I honestly didn't know what to think".

"All that talk before about Harry. The secret child and the miscarriages. It was all because of this". He said. Holding up Dolly's pregnancy test.

"I'm scared Mike. I don't think I'd cope if I lost this baby too. I'm so much older now which makes this so risky for me".

"Hey. Listen to me right now. Nothing is gonna happen to you. We are gonna find the best Doctor out there for you and the baby. I'm not about to let anything happen to you. To either of you". He smiled.

"You have to be out of your mind love. Getting involved with me".

"I've always loved a challenge". He replied. Smiling back at her.

TBC...

**If you like it enough to read it please review. Reviews make me so happy xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope someone somewhere is reading this and that it's not to far out there for this pair xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Mike was sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast and Julia was standing by the back door smoking and enjoying some peace and quiet when Gloria and Connie came walking in.

"I'm telling you Gloria. Something isn't right with her". Connie stated.

"Connie. Bloody hell. You are just over-reacting". Gloria yelped.

Julia looked over at the pair as Mike sat watching the two of them with confusion displayed on his face.

"What the hell are you two arguing about now". Julia asked. As she walked back in and took a seat at the table.

"Yeah. Is everything okay". Mike asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just Connie reading to much into things".

"Gloria. I am not".

"Connie. What's going on". Julia asked.

Connie looked between all three of them. All eyes now on her.

"I'm really worried about Dolly".

"Why". Julie replied.

"Look I'm not making things up here. This is the third morning I've heard her being sick".

Mike's spoon fell from his hand into his bowl when Connie expressed her concern.

"You okay Mike". Julie asked.

"Huh. Oh yeah fine".

"Do you know what's wrong wth her". Julia exquired.

Mike to see all three staring at him waiting for him to tell them. He knew he couldn't say anything to them otherwise Dolly would most certainly string him up.

"Just the flu going around. She'll be fine in a few days". He smiled.

"Flu". Julia said. Looking at him curiously.

"Yeah".

"It's the middle of Summer".

"So. It's Summer flu. Seriously. She's fine". He smiled. As he walked away.

Connie and Gloria took what Mike told them as truth but as Julia watched him walk away. She knew he wasn't telling them the full story.

Mike walked up the stairs and as he approched their room he could hear Dolly being sick. He went through to the bathroom and saw her kneeling over the toilet. The sight of her looking so ill and vunerable. The total opposite of her usual persona broke his heart a little. He went and grabbed a washcloth from the sink and went over to her.

"Are you okay sweetheart". Mike asked. Putting the washcloth to her forehead.

"I'm sorry love. You don't need to be seeing me like this".

"Don't you dare apologise for this. Besides I'm partly to blame for you current conditon".

"Well I won't argue with you on that".

"Maybe you should go back to bed for a bit".

"Sounds like a good idea". She half smiled.

Mike helped her back through to the bedroom and got her settled back into bed.

"Mike".

"Yeah. What is it". He asked. Seeing the concern on her face.

"It will be okay won't it".

"Will what be okay". He asked. Looking confused.

"The baby".

"Oh hunni ofcourse it will. You have to stop worrying about the baby all the time. Dr Mongomery is one of the best. She'll keep you safe. Both of you. I promise".

She gave him a warm smile as Mike leant down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room to let her rest.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Julia was sitting in the study looking through some colour samples when a strong scent of cooking caught her attention. She got up and walked through to the kitchen to find Dolly by the stove.

"Dolly. What are you doing".

She turned around to face Julia with a smile on her face and noticed the strange look on Julia's.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing Julia. I'm cooking".

"Yes but it's 10am. Isn't it a little early".

"Well I just felt like it okay". Dolly replied.

Julia could see that there was still something troubling her. It wasn't just Dolly but now Mike was acting strange too. All the secret discussions they were having that suddenly stopped when either Julia, Connie or Gloria walked into the room. Julia walked over to Dolly and decided enough was enough. She took the wooden spoon from Dolly's hand and forced Dolly to look at her.

"Julia. What the hell are you doing".

"I want to know what's going on".

The look of worry on Dolly's face didn't go unnoticed by Julia.

"There's nothing going on love. Everything's fine".

"Dolly stop. Just stop it. Connie said she had heard you being sick alot lately. Mike's acting weird and so are you. You don't look alright".

"Julia...".

"Listen. We. All of us have been through a hell of alot. We got away with The Mail Train Robbery. Ester shot you and you nearly died because of her. Thanks to Mike we're now free and by some very strange twist of fate you and Mike fell in love. We're your friends. We love you. Now I know you don't like to share your problems but whatever is going on with you. I want you to know that we're here for you Dolly. Please tell me what's going on with you".

For a long time Dolly was never sure who she could trust. It was true that when Dolly was first released from prison and Ester, Connie, Gloria and Julia were waiting to accept her into their group that they had only ever been after the diamonds that she had hidden but after the diamonds had turned out to be fake the girls still stayed. The only betrayal had been Ester who had never trusted Dolly and ultimately shot her believing that Dolly was making deals with the police which had turned out to be untrue. The damage however had already been done. Dolly had been shot. The girls arrested. Julia was right when she said that thanks to Mike they were free. Free and rich because nobody had ever traced the Mail Train money. Dolly knew now that she could trust them but she was still scared of their reaction.

"I'm sorry Julia. You're right. I shouldn't be keeping secrets from you. From any of you. We're a team. We're family and I guess that it's only right that you should know what's going on with me".

"So. Are you going to tell me then". Julia asked.

"I'm pregnant love".

Julia wasn't sure at first if she had heard Dolly correctly but she could see by the look on Dolly's face that she was being sincere. Dolly took a seat infront of Julia suddenly feeling a little dizzy from the heat.

"Say something Julia. I get worried by silence".

"Sorry. I'm just. I mean wow. Are you happy".

"I am. Happy and scared".

"Scared why. Is something wrong". Julia asked. Suddenly concerned.

"No love. The Doc says the baby's fine".

"You don't agree".

"I've had 3 previous miscarriages in my life Julia. I'm older now which means greater risk. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried".

"Does Mike know how your feeling".

"He says I need to stop worrying so much and just enjoy the experience".

"Well he's right. Stressing about it won't help you or the baby".

"I love this baby so much already Julia. I'm not a hard a bitch as people seem to paint me as".

"You've carried that persona all your life because of who Harry was. It will always follow you. Just so long as the closest people in your life know what you're really like".

"You all know I'm not really like that. Don't you love".

"Ofcourse we do. You don't have to worry about any of this because we will all be here for you whenever you need us. Let us take hold of all the stress for you. Okay".

Dolly looked at Julia with the start of tears in her eyes. Seeing Dolly cry was new to Julia but she embraced it. Dolly let herself be taken in Julia's arms and held for a few moments before sitting back.

"Thank you Julia. I mean that".

"Would you do me a favour".

"Ofcousre. Anything".

"Would you make sure that Connie and Gloria are both present tonight for dinner. Mike and I will tell them tonight".

"I'll do that and I'll act suprised too".

"Thanks love. I think I'll go lie down for a bit".

"Go ahead. I'll finish up here for you".

Dolly gave Julia another hug and made her way upstairs for a lie down.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Mike walked through the front door he heard movement coming from Dolly's office. He went over to the door to see Dolly standing by the window.

"Hey beautiful". He said. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're late". She smiled. Turning around in his arms.

"Yeah sorry but I stopped off to get a little something".

Mike walked over to the bag he'd placed on the chair when he'd first entered and produced a small box which he handed to Dolly.

"What's this". She asked. Quietly.

"Well open it and find out".

Dolly did as she was instructed and opened the small box. When she pushed back the lid she looked at it in suprise. She picked up the small silver bracelet and smiled.

"Mike. It's beautiful".

"Read the inscription". He said. Putting his arm around her waist.

She looked on the inside of the bracelet and read the inscription which simply read "Our Little Miracle". Mike held her as she began to cry.

"Hey come on. It wasn't meant to upset you".

"Sorry love. I'm not upset. Really I'm not. It was just a really sweet thing to do. I need this baby to be okay".

"It will be. We've got the scan in a few days. You'll see. Everything will be perfect".

"I don't deserve you Mike. Audrey certainly doesn't think so".

"Don't worry about my bloody Mother. I know you two have a history and if she can't deal with our relationship then it's her loss. She'll just miss out on her Grandchild's life".

"As much as your Mother pissed me off at times Mike. I don't want her to miss out. I want her to be a part of his or her life. I must be getting soft". She joked.

"Have I told you how much I love you".

"Many times. We have to tell her Mike".

"Let's just get the scan out of the way first. Then we'll tell her. Okay".

"Fine. There is something we have to do tonight though".

"Oh yeah. What's that".

"Well Julia already knows".

"Yeah I thought she might. She kept asking me questions. Connie and Gloria are suspicious too".

"Well that's why I want to tell them tonight".

"Are you sure".

"They live here Mike. They're not stupid. They know something's up with me".

"As long as you're okay with it".

"I am. I mean they're practically family. I'm glad I have you with me though".

"Come here".

Dolly let herself be taken into Mike's arms. She had never been one to be overly affectionate but since being with Mike things had definately changed.

It had just gone 8pm. Gloria and Connie were sitting at the kitchen table nursing a glass of wine and Julia had taken over the cooking for Dolly.

"So what the hell do you think this is all in aid of then". Gloria asked.

"Maybe she's planning something after all". Connie replied.

"Could be. What do you reckon Julia".

"Why don't we just wait and see instead of second guessing".

"You know already don't ya Doc".

"Gloria look. I promised Dolly I'd act suprised".

"Suprised about what". Connie asked.

"All I'm going to say is that when she says what she has to say. You be supportive. You don't judge her and you just remember everything that woman's done for us because without her we'd all still be inside". Julia stated.

"She's not ill is she. Is that why she's been throwing up alot lately". Connie asked. Suddenly very worried.

"Just let Dolly tell you herself okay but she's not ill. I promise".

Dolly was in her and Mike's room brushing her hair. She stopped what she was doing and looked at herself in the mirror. She stood sideways and placed her hands on her abdomen and gave a small smile to herself as she saw there was a definate roundness to her now. Mike stepped out from the bathroom as he watched what she was doing. He slowly walked up behind her and placed his hands on top of hers and kissed the side of her neck.

"It's really happening Mike".

"I know. You don't regret any of this do you. Regret us".

Dolly turned around to face him and gave him a warm smile.

"No darling. Never. You've given me everything I've ever wanted".

"Are you still sure about tonight".

"Well I can't back out now can I. They're already downstairs waiting for us".

"No escape then". Mike laughed.

Dolly took hold of Mike's hand and they made their way downstairs into the kitchen. When they entered. Julia, Gloria and Connie were all sitting at the table waiting patiently.

"What's with the glum faces you two". Dolly asked. Looking at Gloria and Connie.

"We're worried about you Dolly". Connie replied. Anxiously.

"What on earth for love".

"Dolly I've heard you being sick lately. Something's not right".

"What is it Dolly. Gloria asked. Bluntly.

"Okay. I do have something to tell you both. Mike and me. Julia already knows and it's not that I wanted to tell her before you but simply because she's persistent and she was a Doctor. She had an inkling that something was wrong and had the courage to confront me".

"So what is it then". Gloria asked.

Mike quickly moved over to Dolly and pulled her into him. Supporting her in their announcement.

"I'm pregnant Gloria".

Gloria's mouth hung open and Connie had a look of shock displayed on her face.

"Shut your mouth Gloria. You look like a bloody puffer fish". Julie stated.

"You're really having a baby Dolly".

"Yes Connie".

"It's his is it". Gloria asked.

"Well ofcourse it is. Don't be so coarse Gloria". Dolly replied.

"Bloody hell. That was the last thing we were expecting".

"You and me both Gloria. Look. I know this is a big shock to you all. Hell for Mike and I aswell. However this is going to happen. I am having this baby and I would really appreciate your support".

"Well ofcourse we will Dolly. WON'T WE". Julia said.

"Yeah Dolly. Sure we will". Connie said.

"GLORIA". Julia said.

"Yeah ofcourse. Just shocked. Congratulations Dolly. You too Mike".

"Thank you Gloria. I'll take good care of her". Mike replied.

"You'd better". Julia stated.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm starving". Dolly replied.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dolly woke to the sun beaming through her window. As she turned over she found Mike just lying there staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning". He whispered.

"Morning. How long have you been awake".

"About 10 minutes".

"And you've been staring at me all this time".

"Yes".

"You're mad".

"You're beautiful".

"Mike".

"What. You are. Why do you always put yourself down".

"I don't feel beautiful".

"Don't talk rubbish".

"I feel old Mike. Tired. I still wonder why the hell you're with me".

"Are we gonna go through this again. I'm with you because you make me happy. Your age is irrelevant. We're having a baby together and I'm happy".

"I do love you. You know that right".

"Ofcourse. You're nervous about today aren't you".

"I'm bloody terrified. What if they find something wrong".

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. There's no need though because everything will be okay". Mike replied. Placing his hand on Dolly's abdomen.

Gloria was pouring herself some cornflakes when Connie walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Gloria".

"Is it".

"What's up with you. Get out of bed on the wrong side did you".

"At least I can remember who's bed I actually get out off".

"Shut your mouth Gloria". Connie yelled.

"What the hell's going on in here". Julia asked. Walking in.

"Nothing. Just Gloria being a grumpy bitch as ususal".

Julia walked over to the aga and poured herself a coffee and went to sit down with Gloria and Connie.

"Look you two. I know this whole Dolly being pregnant is a little weird but you both need to get passed it because as Dolly herself said. It's happening. What she needs is our support and I think after all she's done for us that it's the least we can do for her. She doesn't show it but she's scared".

"Scared. Why". Connie asked.

"Connie. Dolly's not a young woman. Her age is against her. For older women there are complications".

"You mean she could lose the baby".

"Well that's an extreme but also a possibility. Which is why she needs support and to take things easy".

"We'll do what needs to be done. Won't we Gloria". Connie said.

"Yeah ofcourse. This is gonna take some getting use to though".

"Get to grip's with it quick Gloria". Julia said. Walking away.

Mike walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door.

"Dolly. You nearly ready".

"Ready as I'll ever be". She replied. Opening the door.

"You look great and hey. Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine".

"You know what. You're right. I feel great. I've had no problems so far. All this worrying isn't good for me".

"Isn't that what I've been telling you all this time".

"I should listen to you more".

"Yeah you should. Come on. We'd better get going". He said. Taking hold of her hand.

Julia was walking through to the study as Mike and Dolly came downstairs.

"You two off then". Julia asked.

"Yeah. Dolly I'll just go and start the car".

"Thanks love".

Dolly and Julia stood quietly as Mike went outside. They stood for a few moment before Julia pulled Dolly into a hug.

"Everything will be fine Dolly. Please try not to think about all the negative things and just concentrate on the most important thing here. You and Mike are going to have a baby and whatever happens you're in this together".

"I know. Thanks darling. Mike's already gave me the pep talk this morning".

"Good".

"How are Gloria and Connie this morning. They went a little quiet after the announcement last night".

"They're fine. Connie was just worried about and Gloria is well. I dunno. She's Gloria. She never let's you know what she's thinking".

"I better go".

"Good luck".

Julia smiled as Dolly made her way to the car and Julia silently prayed that everything would turn out alright for them.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mike and Dolly were sitting in the waitingroom of the Doctor's office. Dolly looked around her and saw all the young women who were in the same situation as she was. One young woman made eye contact with her and gave Dolly a warm smile.

"This your first". The young woman asked.

"Yes love".

"You can tell. You have the same nervous look on your face I had the first time round. Don't worry. You'll be fine".

"That's what I keep telling her". Mike said.

"I'm Sara by the way".

"I'm Mike. This is Dolly".

"It's nice to meet you. Are you her partner". Sara asked.

"That's right".

"You must be nervous aswell".

"A little but it'll be fine. She's healthy. That's got to be a good thing. Hasn't it".

"Am I invisible here or something". Dolly said. Looking anxious.

"Dolly". Mike replied.

"I'm sorry it's my fault. I should mind my own business. I have a compulsion for being nosey. Sorry Dolly". Sara said.

"It's alright love. Just ignore me. I'm not normally this rude. Forgive me".

Everyone fell back into silence. Sara afraid to speak incase she said the wrong thing again. Mike moved his hand over to Dolly's and took hold of it. Giving her a look of apology and a smile. Which Dolly returned.

Back at The Manor House Gloria was in the barn when Julia heard her banging and clattering around. She went in and found Gloria with a hammer.

"Gloria what the hell are you doing".

"What does it look like".

"If I knew that I wouldn't have asked. Would I".

"Well one thing you don't know about me Doc is that I'm quite the carpenter".

"Is that a fact. So what are you doing then".

"I'm building a crib".

"Seriously".

"Yeah. You said we had to get on board with the whole Dolly being pregnant thing and that we had to start offering our support so I'm making a start".

"Well good. I'm glad. You're sure you know what you're doing".

"What have I just been saying".

"Fine. I'll leave you to it then. If you need any help".

"Yeah I think I'll be okay". Gloria replied. Sarcastically.

Dolly and Mike were now in the the Doctor's office waiting for her to arrive. Dolly was looking around at all the machines and equiptment she had and she looked worried.

"What's up".

"Oh nothing. It's just all the equiptment. It's a little un-nerving".

"I very much doubt any of it will be needed for you. Don't look so scared".

"I'll just be glad when this is over".

Mike was about to reply when the door opened and Doctor Montgomery walked in.

"Good morning Dolly. Mike".

"Morning Doc". Mike replied.

"So. How are we today".

"A little nervous. Will this take long Doctor".

"Shouldn't take too long Dolly. If you'd just like to pop up on the examination table. We'll get started".

Dolly did as instructed and lay down on the table. Mike moved over to her side and took hold of her hand. She gave him a warm smile as the Doctor applied the cold gel to her abdomen. As the Doctor ran the machine. Dolly and Mike's eyes were fixed on the screen waiting for the image of their child to appear. It took a few minutes before the sound of their baby's heartbeat came through and before Dolly could say anything she looked closer at the screen and saw the baby.

"Oh my god. Mike look".

"Wow. I've seen these things twice before and it never fails to amaze me".

Mike looked at Dolly and saw tears forming in her eyes. Ever since the day he saw her lying on the floor with gunshot wounds. From that moment he'd seen a different side to Dolly Rawlins. The fear she always kept well hidden. The love she was so capable off. Being with Mike had changed her for the better.

"You okay Dolly".

"I'm fine love. Happy. Is everything okay Doctor".

"Everything seems fine. No abnormalities. The baby and you seem perfectly heathly".

"Are you able to tell us if it's a boy or girl Doctor. That's if you want to know Mike".

"Are you kidding. I'm dying to know".

"Well Doctor".

"I'm happy to tell you both that you're having a girl".

"A girl. You're sure". Dolly asked.

"I am the Doctor Mrs Rawlins".

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that".

"It's fine. No need to apologise. I'll just print you off a picture and then you are free to go".

"Thanks Doc". Mike said.

Mike watched as the Doctor left the room. He got a a paper towel from the side and wiped off the gel from Dolly's abdomen. He helped he to sit up and gave her a small smile.

"I told you everything would be fine".

"I should have listened to you. I'm sorry Mike".

"Are you happy. A girl".

"I'm over the moon love. I don't think I've ever felt as happy".

"I love you so much. Do you know that".

"Yes. You know what we have to do now".

"I know. I'll call her tomorrow. Okay".

"Okay".

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mike ran back into the Doctor's office to get Dolly's handbag which she had left behind. When he walked outside he saw Dolly standing by the car. He came up beside her and realised that she was crying.

"Dolly".

"Sorry love". She sniffed.

"Why are you crying".

"It's nothing really. Don't worry. These are happy tears. I swear".

Mike leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips and then pulled her into his arms.

"Everything's fine. You're healthy. The baby's healthy. Now we can relax".

"I'm just so relieved Mike. I honestly thought she'd find something wrong with her".

"A girl. We have a daughter Dolly".

"I love you so much Mike. I just wish all the other stuff hadn't happened. Shirley. Your Mother. Hell even the train robbery".

"I know but it did and we came through it more or less in one piece".

"You know what we have to do now. Don't you Mike".

"I know. I'll call her tonight and ask her to come around tomorrow. Okay".

"Fine. I just hope she doesn't have a bloody heart attack love".

"We'll see. Come on. Let's get you both home".

Dolly gave Mike a warm smile and got into the car. Happy in the knowledge that the baby was alright.

Julia was sitting drinking a cup of coffee with Connie when Gloria came in the back door and placed the Crib she had been making onto the table.

"You finished it". Julia said. Shocked.

"Well you don't have to sound so bloody suprised. Told you I was good at this stuff".

"It's nice. Good job Gloria".

"Thanks Connie. Doc. What do you think".

"I agree with Connie. It's nice. Why haven't you painted it though".

"Well we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. So I figured I'd wait".

"Makes sense. Do you want a coffee Gloria".

"Cheers Connie". Gloria replied. With a smile.

Connie got up to make Gloria her coffee and Julia looked up as she heard the front door opening. She was just about to get up and see who it was when Dolly walked through to the kitchen.

"Dolly. We weren't expecting you back so soon. Is everything ok". Julia asked. Suddenly concerned.

"Everything's fine darlin'. She's fine". Dolly smiled.

"It's a girl. Aww Dolly congratulations. You and Mike must be so thrilled".

"You could say that love".

"Hello you lot. What are you all talking about then. Like I didn't know". Mike said. Walking in.

"Dolly was just giving us your news. Congratulations Mike".

"Cheers Gloria".

"Right you two I've got something for you". Gloria said.

"Sounds interesting". Mike replied. As he put his arm around Dolly.

"Now it's nothing big but this is my way of saying that we're behind you in this. You know. The baby and stuff".

Gloria bent down and picked up the crib she had made and placd it on the table infront of Dolly and Mike. Dolly just stared at it and they all saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not that bad is it". Gloria asked.

"No Gloria. It's really lovely. I didn't know you could make things".

"You'll be suprised at what I can do Doll, sorry Dolly. Now look I haven't painted it yet because well we weren't sure what you were having but now we know maybe we should just let you pick a colour for it. You don't seem like a pinky kinda person".

"Not really Gloria. Well I don't know. What do you think Mike". Dolly asked. So as to include him.

"Hey it's all one to me. Which ever colour makes you happy is fine with me".

"Okay. How about yellow. I've always liked yellow".

"Yellow sounds nice". Mike replied.

"Alright then. Yellow it is then. Well I'd better get back out there". Gloria said. Walking off.

"Thank you Gloria. For doing this".

"No worries Dolly".

As Gloria left and Connie and Julia made the excuses. Dolly and Mike were left alone in the kitchen.

"Well. I suppose I'd better go and make that phone call". Mike said.

"We'd better get it over with".

"Don't worry okay. She'll be shocked at first but just give her time to get used to the idea and just remember we're in this together. I won't let her ruin us. I promise".

"I believe you. I love you so much".

"Me too".

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Dolly was down stairs in the kitchen with the others admiring the finished crib that Gloria had presented to her. Mike walked in and saw them all laughing.

"Hey what's so funny you lot". Mike asked. Entering.

"Just woman talk darlin'. You sleep okay".

"Slept great. Why".

"Well I was tossing and turning all night. Didn't know if I'd kept you awake".

"You okay". Mike asked. Concerned.

"She's worrying about Audrey". Julia interjected.

Dolly gave Julia a look that could kill when she told him the reason.

"I told you not to worry about Mum".

"I know. I can't help it though. Have you called her yet".

"Was just about wanted to make sure you hadn't backed out".

"Go make the call Mike". She smiled. Kissing him.

Mike went outside for some air and began dialling Audrey's number. It only took a few rings before she answered.

"Hello".

"Hi Mum. It's Mike".

"Mike. I wondered when I'd hear from you again. I was beginning to think after all the business with Rawlins and the diamonds that you'd disowned me".

"You're still my Mother aren't you".

"Where have you been Mike. It's been nearly a year".

"Yeah it has".

"Susan said you seperated. Something to do with that Angela girl".

"No Mum it had nothing to do with Angela".

"You let her take the boys Mike. I haven't seen my Granchildren in months".

"I'll sort out visiting schedules with her soon okay. I promise. Mum that's not the reason I'm calling. There's something else".

"Oh. What. Are you in trouble. Something to do with Angela".

"Mum. Angela and I aren't together. Haven't been since Susan and I seperated".

"What then".

"I can't tell you this over the phone. Can you come to the house".

"You have a new place".

"Sort off".

"Mum I need you to come to The Manor House".

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Mike wondered if she'd heard him or if she's walked away from the phone.

"Mum".

"I heard you. The Manor House".

"Yeah".

"Why are you staying there Mike. Is SHE there".

"Dolly. Yeah".

"Oh it's Dolly now is it. Not the bitch that killed your Sister".

"Mum things have changed. Please. Will you just come to The Manor".

She heard the desperation in her Son's voice and as much as she hated Dolly Rawlins. She loved her Son.

"When. When do you want me there".

"Today. I have some news and I need to tell you in person".

"Fine. I'll be around 3pm".

"See you then. Love you".

She hung up the phone without hesitation. Dolly was standing by the stairs listening to his conversation with his Mother.

"Are you alright love". She asked. Putting her arms around him.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's done now. As soon as I mentioned The Manor. Well she's not stupid. She knows you're involved here".

"I'm sorry love".

"Why are you apologising".

"Well if you hadn't met me. We wouldn't have gotten together and I wouldn't be pregnant at my age".

"I don't regret any of this. Don't you either okay".

"I won't".

"Let's just wait until she arrives and worry then. In the meantime. Let's go get a cuppa". He said. As he wrapped his arms around her.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone was seated in the kitchen when the door went. Mike had a look of fear on his face and Dolly mirrored him. Julia couldn't remember Dolly looking this scared since she found out she was pregnant.

"Do you want me to answer the door." Julia asked.

"No. Thanks Julia but I better do it." Mike said.

He got up from the table and took hold of Dolly's hand.

"Mike are you sure I should be there at the beginning."

"Together. Remember. Come on."

They left the kitchen and walked to the door and then Dolly suddenly stopped.

"Bring her into the study Mike. Let it just be the two of you for a few minutes. I'll wait in there."

"Very well. Please try not to worry okay. No matter what she say's just remember I love you. Whatever happens we're having a baby and I couldn't be happier."

Dolly looked into Mike's eye's lovingly and kissed him before leaving him standing alone. Mike took a few deep breathes and opened the front door. Audrey stood with a look that told Mike she really didn't want to be here.

"Hello Mum."

"Why am I here Mike."

"I already told you. I need to tell you something."

"You know it's bad enough that you've betrayed Shirley and actually started dating that bitch. The one who killed your Sister but now you make me come here."

"Come in Mum. Please."

Audrey did as she was told. Mike took her by the elbow and walked with her through to the study. When they walked in and Audrey saw Dolly standing by one of the chairs, Mike heard Audrey utter the word 'murderer' under her breath. Dolly looked over at Mike's Mother and gave her a small smile. As much as Dolly hated Aurdey too, she was willing to put all that aside for Mike and the baby.

"Hello Audrey."

Mike rolled his eyes at his Mother when she didn't reply to Dolly.

"Mum, please."

"Please what. Look I don't know why the hell you asked me to come here but it's not worth it. I can't even stand to be in the same room as her. I don't know what the hell you see in her Mike. She's old enough to be your Mother. You know what she did. What she did to Shirley and because of her I had a miscarriage, all the bloody stress of Shirley's death. How can you be with her."

"I love her. Pure and simple. If you're gonna be like this then I guess there's nothing we can do about it but if you can't get on board then you'll miss out on your Granchild's life."

"Your adopting with her. Are you insane Mike."

"We're not adopting Mum. Dolly's pregnant."

"Pregnant."

"That's right Audrey."

"Aren't you a little old to be having a baby."

"Mum for god sake."

"It's alright Mike. Yes I suppose I am but it happened. I love your Son Audrey. I wish you'd accept it."

The evil looks that Audrey was giving Dolly was beginning to make Dolly very nervous. She moved towards Audrey and took hold of Audrey's hand.

"I know you blame me for Shirley's death but she made the decision to get involved in the diamond raid. I never had to twist her arm. I can't erase what happened that day. I can't repleace your child but I am offering you a chance to be a Grandmother to your Grandchild. Don't let your hatred for me cost you precious time with her."

"I can't think about this right now. I need to go."

"Mum please."

"Let her go Mike. She needs time."

Mike watched as his Mother walked out. He looked out the window to see her rushing down the driveway. Dolly walked over to him and put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry she'll come around."

"Maybe. Though I won't hold out much hope. I can't believe she's behaving like this. She really hates you this much that she'd risk seeing her own Grandchild growing up. Did I ever hate you that much. Did I come across like she did."

"Occasionally."

"I am so sorry."

"You believed what Audrey told you. Shirley was your Sister. I understood. You needed someone to blame and at the time that someone was me. I'm just thankful you eventually saw differently."

"Yeah, me too."

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A couple of weeks went by since Mike had told Audrey about the baby and he hadn't heard a word from her. Not a visit or a phone call. He took it as her way of telling him she wanted nothing to do with her Grandchild or Dolly which he hadn't really been all that suprised by. Julia walked into the kitchen at around 2am to get herself a glass of water when she noticed Dolly sitting at the table.

"Dolly it's 2am. What are you doing up. Are you okay."

"I'm okay love."

"Liar. Have you been crying." Julia asked, noticing her tear stained face.

"Just the hormones. I'm fine, really."

"Dolly, don't. Don't lie to me. Is something wrong with the baby. Are you in any pain."

"The baby's fine Julia."

"Then what is it. If you don't tell me then I'm getting Mike."

Julia was about to walk away when Dolly grabbed her hand.

"It's all this Audrey business. I just can't believe she hates me this much that she'd not want contact with her Grandchild."

"Dolly she lost her only Daughter."

"I know that. I do but I didn't kill her. Shirley made her own decision to come on that diamond raid with us. She wanted those diamonds as much as the rest of us. I'm not the one who pulled the trigger."

"She was with you that day and that's all Audrey can see."

"I just can't take much more of this. I'm not an evil woman Julia. I know I've made mistakes in my past. Things I'm not proud off. Do I wish things had turned out differently, ofcourse but things are the way they are and I can't change them."

"No you can't. Look, you can't force Audrey into this. If this baby doesn't know it's Grandmother then fine. It'll have plenty of surrogate Auntie's instead."

Dolly looked at Julia and burst out laughing. Only Julia could make her feel better at 2am.

"Go to bed Julia. I'll be alright now."

"Okay. Come on."

"What."

"If I'm going then so are you. What you need is rest. You both do, come on."

Dolly let Julia help her up from the chair and the pair walked back upstairs. Before Dolly went into her room she turned back to Julia.

"You won't tell Mike about my little cry down there, will you."

"No. Just so long as you promise me that you'll stop worrying about Audrey and just concentrate on Mike and the baby because that's all that matters now. It's the 3 of you now."

"I promise love and thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Dolly." Julia smiled, as she walked away.

The next morning Julia got up fairly early and decided to to help Dolly and Mike out. She walked downstairs and grabbed her coat and was just headed to the door when Gloria appeared.

"Hey, where the hell are you off too at this time of the morning."

"Keep your bloody voice down Gloria."

"Yeah alright, keep your pants on. So, where are you going."

"I'm going to pay Audrey a visit."

"Dolly won't thank you for it."

"Well someone needs to knock some sense into that bloody woman. Dolly's in a right state because of her."

"Is she." Gloria asked, totally clueless.

"Don't you dare tell her I told you."

"How the hell are you gonna convince Audrey to forgive Dolly. It'll never happen."

"Well I have to at least try. If I don't then Dolly's just gonna get more worked up and that's the last thing she needs."

"Yeah you're right. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"Hey, Dolly's my friend too and beside two heads are better than one. Isn't that what Dolly says."

"Fine but just follow my lead. Don't go saying anything that will make things worse. Got it."

"Yeah, I got it Doc, come on. Let's go."

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Julia's car pulled up outside Audrey's block of flats. Julia and Gloria walked up 3 flights of stairs until they were at Audrey's door. Julia gave 2 hard knocks to the door as they waited for a reply. It took a few minutes before the door finally opened. Audrey took one look at them and got ready to slam the door in their face, until Gloria put her foot in the way, stopping her.

"You don't wanna do that love. I've just climbed 3 flights of stairs and I'm bloody knackered. The least you can do is invire us in for a sit down."

Audrey saw the determination in Gloria's face and stepped aside. As big a pain in the arse as Gloria was, Julia had to admire her for getting what she wanted. They walked through to the livingroom and took a seat on the sofa and Audrey stood infront of them smoking a cigarette.

"What the hell do you want." Audrey asked, angrily.

"You know why we're here. Dolly, Mike. Your Grandchild."

"I already told that bitch and Mike, I want nothing to do with any of it."

"You know luv, you really need to watch your mouth." Gloria ranted.

"Gloria..."

"No Doc, who the hell does she think she is. You listen to me luv. That bitch as you call her is carrying your Son's baby. You think it's been easy for her. Going through all this shit at her age. It hasn't."

"What Gloria is trying to say is that what Dolly needs is the support of her family."

"I'm not her bloody family."

"You are Audrey. Whether you like it or not, you are. Mike and Dolly are together and there's nothing you can do to change that. He won't leave her, not even for you. He regrets ever blaming her for Shirley's death, for trying to get her put back inside. He believed your every word. Luckily he saw sense. He realised she was nothing like the woman you described. He fell in love with her and now she's pregnant."

"Her choice. She could have gotten rid of it."

"You really are unbelieveable, aren't you. All her life she craved for a child. Ultimately that's why she killed her Husband, because he ran off with a younger model and had a secret child with her. I'm the first to admit that when Dolly and Mike got together I wasn't happy. He was a bloody cop. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him but then Dolly found out she was pregnant and I've never seen any man in my entire life handle things with such ease as he did. He was over the moon when she told him and he hasn't let her down yet. He's been there by her side through it all. The morning sickness, the scans, the worrying that the baby would be alright. Mike worrying constantly about Dolly's own health because of her age. That man has shown remarkable strenth. I find it so hard to believe he learned any of those manners from you."

"You can't expect me to just forgive and forget everything."

"You lost your Daughter. I understand that and I know nothing can ever bring her back but you still have Mike and if you carry on with your hatred for Dolly then you are going to end up loosing him aswell. Don't spend the rest of your life with anger and resentment towards Dolly because it won't change anything. In another few months Dolly will give birth to your Granchild. Don't miss out on that. This is your chance to make a change. To make amends."

Gloria sat listening to Julia and was amazed at how good she was a dealing with stuff like this. Audrey sat silently. Not one word spilling from her lips.

"Come on Gloria. It's time we were leaving."

"Huh. Oh yeah right."

"Please have a think about what I've said Audrey. Let's go Gloria."

Gloria and Julia got up and walked out the front door, leaving Audrey with plenty to think about.

"Hey, you're not half bad at the advice Doc."

"No need to sound so bloody surprised Gloria."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dolly came through the front door with her hands full of shopping bags. Mike was just coming down the stairs when he saw her and rushed down to help her.

"What's all this." He asked, taking some of the bags from her.

"Well what does it look like. We need to start preparing for this one's arrival so I thought I'd make a start."

"It looks like you bought out the entire store."

"I did go a little overboard but I couldn't resist."

"You should have rang me. You shouldn't be carrying all this around."

"I'm not an invalid love."

"I know you're not. I just worry. Come on, let's get a cuppa." He smiled.

Julia pulled up in front of the Manor House and sat with Gloria for a few moments.

"So Doc, are we gonna tell Dolly about our little visit to Audrey's."

"No. You know what Dolly's like. She'll get mad at us for interferring and then, well, the way her hormones are at the minute. It'll just upset her. No, we wait for Audrey to make the first move."

"You think she will though."

"She better. If Mike means anything to her at all. Come on."

Julia and Gloria got out of the car an made their way into the house. They walked through to the kitchen to find Mike and Dolly having some tea.

"Hello you two. Been anywhere nice." Dolly asked.

"What do you mean by that." Gloria asked, quickly.

"It was only a question Gloria."

"Aww yeah, right. Sorry. I'd better go get those stables cleaned out."

"I'll help you Gloria." Julia replied.

Dolly and Mike watched the pair walk out and gave one another a suspicious look.

"That was weird." Dolly said.

"Yeah it was. Wonder what their upto."

"I dread to think." Dolly smirked.

Gloria went into the stables, followed quickly by Julia.

"Gloria what the hell was that."

"I'm sorry alright. I panicked."

"She only asked if we'd been anywhere nice for god sake."

"She'll find out, you know. If Audrey does show up she'll tell Dolly we were there."

"Well if she turns up then it won't matter will it. We'll have done our job."

"I hope you're right Doc."

Dolly was upstairs unpacking the bags when Mike came in looking confused.

"Mike. You okay."

"Huh, oh erm, well I'm not quite sure."

"What."

"I've just had Mum on the phone."

"What did she say."

"She want's to talk to us."

"About what."

"She said that we've to ask Julia and Gloria."

"Why."

"I don't know. They were acting stange earlier."

"What the bloody hell are they upto."

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was a few hours later when Gloria and Julia walked back in. Connie was making coffee when they came through.

"What have you two done." Connie asked. Turning around.

"What the hell are you on about Connie." Gloria stated.

"Dolly's in a right mood with you two."

"How." Julia asked.

"Apparently Audrey called earlier and she wants to speak to Mike and Dolly. She said to ask you two all about it."

Gloria looked as though her life was about to end and now Julia was looking a little worried too, which was unlike her.

"I bloody told you Doc, didn't I. I said she'd bloody well find out and now she has and she's gonna bloody well kill us."

"Oh for god sake Gloria, calm down. We don't know anything yet."

"Well we know Audrey's called them."

"Yes but we don't know what was said yet. So why don't you just take a chill pill and we'll wait and see. It might not be that bad."

"You wanna bet love." Dolly replied.

Julia and Gloria turned around to see Dolly standing behind them and Gloria to a few steps behind Julia, hiding like a frightened child.

"Dolly, we can explain." Julia said.

"I hope so love."

"We were worried about you. The way Audrey reacted when you and Mike told her about the baby. We could see in your face how upset you were."

"It wasn't your place to go to her."

"Well you didn't, Mike didn't. You both just hoped that she'd eventually come round to the idea. The worrying wasn't good for you or the baby. Somebody needed to tell her."

"She needed some sense knocked into her Dolly. It's what we're good at." Gloria said, from behind Julia's back.

"I know you were both only trying to help but going round there to see her has just antagonised her even more."

"Why, what did she bloody say." Gloria asked, sounding slightly pissed off.

"Basically she said that she didn't need a couple of ex-cons telling her how to handle her Son and that she certainly didn't need to be forced into accepting the bitch that killed her Daughter. I'm sure that was her exact words." Dolly said, quietly.

"That bloody bitch needs a good seeing too, I'm telling you Doc." Gloria replied, angrily.

"Dolly, we are so sorry. I honestly thought she'd come around to the idea. When we explained the whole situation to her. I guess we weren't as sucessful as we thought."

"It's fine Julia. At least you tried. Just next time you try something like this, warn us first." Dolly smiled as she walked away.

Dolly left the room and Connie sat 3 mugs of coffee down on the table. All she could see was the look of failure on the other two womens faces.

"Come on you two. At least you tried and Dolly wasn't that annoyed."

"It's not the point Connie. I know we were only getting to know Dolly better so that we could get a cut of the diamonds when she was released but after everything that's happened since with Ester nearly killing her and the mail train money. Then Mike and now the baby, I guess she has come to mean something to us all." Julia said.

"She's the glue that holds us all together. I mean without her and Mike we'd all be back in the nick." Gloria replied.

"I never thought of that. Maybe you should try talking to Audrey again." Connie stated.

"NO. We need to keep out of it. We can't get anymore involved. If she doesn't want to know then we can't make her. As long as we are all here for Dolly, that's all that matters now."

"Once again Doc, I agree with you. Bloody hell, I think we might actually be getting along at long last." Gloria said.

"God help us all." Julia joked as she walked away.

Dolly was in the study when Mike came through and saw the pre-occupied look on her face. He sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her into him.

"It'll be alright you know. We don't need Mum. We have all the support we need right here. Those ladies aren't going anywhere."

"I know love. I know they were only trying to help. I just really thought Audrey would come around when she heard about the baby."

"It's a part of you and that's what she can't get over. Look, at the end of the day, like I've said before, it's her loss. As long as we have each other, that's all that matters."

Dolly gave him a small smile and as he looked at her he could see some discomfort on her face.

"Dolly are you okay."

"It's nothing love."

He looked closer at her and could see she was lying to him. She was about to move away from him when she suddenly got a crippling pain across her abdomen and yelled out for him. He was on his feet in seconds and at her side.

"Dolly what it is." He asked, worried.

"I don't know. Something doesn't right Mike." She cried.

"Right that's it, We're going to the hospital. It's going to be okay." He said, kissing her.

To Be Continued….


	14. Chapter 14

**Pauline Linda, this Chapter is for you. Your studying is done and now you can relax for the next 2 weeks. Happy Holidays sweetie xx**

**Chapter 14**

Connie heard someone calling for help and and she and Gloria rushed through to the study to see what the comotion was. When they entered they saw Mike hovering over Dolly.

"Mike, what's going on." Connie asked.

"Go and get Julia quickly." Mike yelled.

"Why, what's up."

"I'm not sure. Dolly's in pain."

Connie and Gloria looked over at Dolly and saw the tears that fell from her eyes as she held onto Mike's hand.

"Connie for christ sake go get Julia." Gloria repeated.

Connie did as she was told and rushed out to the stables to get Julia.

"Julia, you need to come inside quickly." Connie said in a worried tone.

"What's wrong."

"It's Dolly. She's having pains. Mike thinks it's the baby."

"Shit. Come on Connie." Julia said. Running into the house with Connie.

When Julia entered the study she found Gloria and Mike hovering over Dolly. She pushed Gloria out of the way and knelt down beside Dolly.

"Dolly where's the pain about. How bad is it." Julia asked.

"It's tight right across my stomache and my back. It feels worse than when Ester shot me"

"Mike go and get the car started. Connnie, Gloria go and pack some of Dolly's things and meet us at the hospital." Julia instructed.

Gloria and Connie rushed upstairs and Mike was still holding onto Dolly.

"Mike, go and get the car please." Julia pleaded.

Mike left unwillingly and did as Julia asked. Leaving Dolly and Julia alone. Julia couldn't remember her looking so terrified and vunerable.

"Julia, please tell me this isn't happening." Dolly said, through tears.

"Try not to worry okay. It's probably nothing. You may have just overdone things. You're not bleeding are you."

"No, at least I don't think so. I can't lose this baby Julia, I can't."

Julia gave Dolly a reassuring smile as she helped Dolly stand and guided her out to the car. She was helped into the back of the car and Julia got in beside her as Mike drove them to the hospital.

It was a few hours later and Julia and Mike were sitting in the relatives room awaiting news when Gloria and Connie came bursting in.

"Where is she, any news yet." Gloria asked.

"No news yet. She started bleeding not long after we arrived." Julia said.

"Bloody hell." Was Gloria's only reply.

"How are you doing Mike." Connie asked, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm doing okay. Actually I think I might pop outside for a bit, get some air."

"We'll come for you if there's any news." Julia said.

Mike gave her a warm smile and walked out the room.

"Come on then Doc, seriously, how bad is it." Gloria asked.

"I really don't know. It could just be the stress of this whole Audrey business…"

"Or…" Connie asked.

"Or she could be miscarrying."

"Shit."

"All we can do is pray for her."

"This is the last thing she needed. It's just not bloody fair Doc." Gloria said.

Mike was standing outside the A&E Entrance having a cigarette when he took out if mobile and decided to call her.

"Mum, it's Mike." He said quietly.

"Look love if you're trying to convince me to come talk to that bloody bitch again then don't bother. Nothing's gonna change my mind."

"Mum, please.."

"No Mike, I told you. If you wanna be with Rawlins then you're on your own."

"Look will you just shut up for 5 minutes and just bloody listen to me."

Audrey heard the worrying tone in her Sons voice and knew that something was wrong.

"What is it love, are you hurt."

"It's not me Mum, it's Dolly."

Audrey wanted to sound harsh but hearing the concern in her Sons voice, she just couldn't bring herself to be cruel.

"What's happened Mike."

"I don't know Mum. We were just in the study talking and the next thing I knew she was doubled over in pain. Mum I think she might be losing the baby. Julia, the one that was a Doctor, she keeps telling me that everything will be okay but I know she's hiding something."

"I'm sorry love, I really am. Maybe it's for the best though eh. I mean having a baby a her age. It wasn't the best decision you two had made."

"Mum, for god sake, we want this baby. I want her. I love them both so much. I need you here, please Mum. If you love me at all, please come."

As much as she hated Dolly, she couldn't stand hearing her only Son so upset.

"I'm on my love. Give me 20 minutes."

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Julia was trying to relax as they waited for news but Gloria constantly pacing back and forth was really starting to irritate her. It was like being back in a cell with her all over again.

"Gloria, for christ sake. Will you sit down."

"Sorry, but I'm nervous."

"We all are but doing that bloody pacing thing you do is bloody annoying."

Gloria swore under her breath and went to join Connie and Julia on the chairs.

"Mike's been outside for a bit. Maybe one of us should check on him." Connie said.

"I'm sure he's okay. He just needs some time on his own."

"This is just such a cruel thing to happen to them." Connie said.

"Jesus Connie. You're sounding like Dolly's already lost it." Gloria replied.

"It's been a few hours. If it was nothing serious then it wouldn't be taking so long, would it?"

"Connie. The Doctors just like to do a proper examination, especially in someone of Dolly's age. The bleeding might be nothing. It quite possibly is just stress. Let's be honest, she hasn't exactly been relaxing has she."

All 3 looked up from their conversation when Mike walked back in and joined them.

"You alright Mike." Julia asked.

"Yeah. I just needed some air."

Things went quiet for a few moments before Mike spoke again.

"I called Mum to tell her what was happening."

"And?" Julia asked.

"She's gonna come down."

"That's good. I'm glad she's coming."

"Me too. She shouldn't be long. I might nip to the loo before she arrives."

Mike got up and left and Julia and Gloria just gave a small smile to each other.

"Bloody hell. Never thought I'd see the day Doc."

"It's the least she can bloody well do anyway after the way she's treated them both."

Dolly was lying in the hospital bed when she came too. She felt a little drowsy but the pain was no longer present. Her hand automatically went to her stomache and the Doctor noticed her action.

"Dolly, how do you feel."

"Dr Montgomery. I didn't realise you'd be here."

"Well they informed me that you'd been brought in."

"Is the baby okay. The pain, I've never felt pain like it before."

"Dolly, the baby's absolutely fine. You're stressed, you've been overdoing things. I wasn't being light hearted when I said you needed to take things extremely easy. At your age, pregnancy is very risky. You've been lucky."

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think I had been stressed. I felt fine."

"Things are alright with Mike, aren't they."

"He's been wonderful."

"Well something caused this."

"Mike's Mother hasn't handled our relationship very well. We have a bit of a history between us and she's refused to accept us or the baby."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry Dolly, really I am but you have Mike and that's the main thing at the end of the day. Focus on Mike and the baby. He clearly loves you very much."

"I don't deserve him, not after the things I put him through. I still can't believe we ended up together."

"Well you did. It's time to enjoy your life. Enjoy Mike, enjoy the baby. That's Doctor's orders."

"Thank you Doctor Montgomery. I'm glad of your support."

"Just doing my job. Shall I go and inform Mike of the good news."

"Please." Dolly smiled.

"Get some rest Dolly."

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay Pauline. You appear to be the only one reading this. Thanks hunni xx**

**Chapter 16**

Mike arrived back to find Dr Mongomery waiting with Julia and Gloria and he began to feel very nervous.

"Doc, is it bad news." Mike asked. Anxiously.

"Mike, don't worry. Dolly and the baby are fine." She said. Smiling at him.

"They are. Oh thank god. Can I see her."

"Ofcourse. The room at the end of hall. Just go ahead."

Mike gave the Doctor a warm smile and rushed down to Dolly's room. Leaving Julia and Gloria standing with the Doctor.

"Is Dolly really okay Dr Mongomery." Julia asked.

"Trust me, she's fine. She's just been doing too much."

"Stress."

"Yes."

"I thought that might be it. She's not good at taking orders."

"I had noticed. You can go and see her in a little while if you like. The staff room's just over there. Help yourself to coffee. I know how bad the coffee machine can be." She said, smiling as she walked away.

Mike had rushed down the hallway to Dolly's room. He stood outside for a little while just watching her as she slept. He couldn't believe after the robbery that he'd fallen in love with her but he was so happy that he had. He couldn't remember being this happy with his wife. Perhaps his infidelity with Angela hadn't helped but he could never imagine himself doing that to Dolly. She meant to much to him. Dolly's eyes opened as she heard the door opening to see Mike standing there.

"Mike." She smiled as she sat up.

"Hey. How are you feeling." He asked. Kissing her forehead.

"I feel, relieved and lucky. I was so scared Mike. I don't want to ever feel pain like that again. Getting shot was nothing compared to this."

"Well we'll just need to take better care of you then, won't we."

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It wasn't your fault. You're fine and that's all that matters. Listen there's 3 very anxious women out there who are dying to see you."

"You'd better bring them in then."

Mike went to the door and called for Connie, Gloria and Julia to come over. Dolly sat trying to make herself look a bit more presentable which was hard to achieve in a hospital gown. She quickly ran a come through her hair as the 3 ladies entered. Connie ran ahead of the others and hugged Dolly.

"Dolly are you okay." Connie asked.

"I'm alright love. You okay."

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm sorry I scared you all earlier."

"Don't be silly Dolly. We're just relieved that you're okay." Julia said.

"So how long are they keeping you in." Gloria asked.

"Dr Mongomery said I can go home tomorrow. Providing I rest."

"Which she will. Won't you." Mike stated.

"Yes love. I promise."

"Well we should probably let you get some rest." Julia said.

"Thanks love. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Mike are you coming back with us." Connie asked.

"No you're alright. You take the car. I'll get a taxi back."

Mike and Dolly watched as they left and Dolly moved into Mike's arms, never wanting to leave Mike's arms.

"I'll stay a little longer okay. Until you fall asleep."

"I hate bloody hospitals."

"Me too but I feel safer knowing you'll be here tonight."

Mike leaned into kiss Dolly just as they heard the door to Dolly's room opening. When they looked up they were confronted with Audrey.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Mike and Dolly were quiet for a few moments as Audrey hovered in the doorway.

"Mum."

"Hello Son, Dolly."

"Hello Audrey."

"Mum, why don't you come in and sit down over here." Mike said, motioning for her to sit on the chair beside the bed.

Audrey walked into the room and approached the bed but didn't sit down.

"Mike love, would you do me a favour and give me and Dolly a few minutes alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea Mum."

"Please Mike. I just want to talk. I'm not here to cause any trouble, I promise."

Mike looked at Dolly as if trying to get her to tell him what he should do.

"It's alright Mike. We'll be okay. Why don't you go and grab a coffee." Dolly said.

"You sure."

"I'll be fine, go."

Mike smiled at her and kissed her deeply before walking to the door.

"Go easy Mum." Mike whispered, as he walked past Audrey.

Mike left leaving Dolly and Audrey alone in the room. There was nothing said for a few moments as Audrey gathered her courage to talk to the woman she'd blamed for her Daughter's death.

"Is the baby okay." Audrey asked.

"The baby's fine thank you. Audrey I…"

"I'm sorry."

"What."

"I know what it's like to lose a baby Dolly and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even you. I didn't realise until today when Mike called me, close to tears, just how much he loves you."

"I love him too. Audrey I never wished for any of what happened in the past to happen. I'm eternally sorry for what happened to Shirley, I really am. We didn't plan for the raid to go the way it did. I can't tell you the number of times I'd wished it had been me that day."

Audrey watched Dolly closely as they talked. Dolly's hand never left her abdomen for a moment. Audrey began to see what Mike saw in her now. She wasn't the woman Audrey hated all those years ago. She appeared to have mellowed quite a bit. Perhaps prison had changed her or perhaps getting older.

"You're not how I remember you all those years ago Dolly. You don't seem such a tough bitch anymore."

"That's because I'm not. A lot has happened since I got out. I think when Ester shot me, well I suppose it changed me a lot. Nearly dying scared me. You son surprised me a great deal that day. I'd always thought he hated me as much as you. When I was lying there bleeding out, he was by my side, talking to me, keeping me concious. Telling me I couldn't die on him. I rememeber a few weeks after being in hospital, the nurse telling me that he'd never left my bedside for that first week. When I was finally allowed to go home, he was there to pick me up. I remember him standing in the doorway just watching me. When I turned around I saw him smiling at me. He never spoke for a few minutes and then he walked upto me and kissed me. He told me he was falling in love with me. I thought he'd gone mad."

"Mike's never been one to fall in love easily. It took him years to finally ask his ex wife out. If he says he loves you then he does. I never meant to react the way I did when he told me about you two. I just never expected it."

"Then you find out I'm pregnant."

"I never should have told you to get rid of the baby. I'm sorry, it was a cruel thing to say."

"You were in shock. I understand."

Audrey moved closer to the bed and sat down on the side beside Dolly.

"I give you my word that I won't cause you anymore stress. Any help you and Mike need, you just have to ask."

"Audrey, all I want. All Mike and I want is that you play a part in your Grandchild's life."

"And I want to be. I really do." Audrey smiled, as she took hold of Dolly's hand.

"Thank you Audrey."

They both lasped back into silence as Mike walked back into the room. He looked over at them and noticed that Audrey was holding onto Dolly's hand and he smiled at the picture before him. This is what he's wanted all along.

"Everything okay you two." Mike asked.

"Yes love, ofcourse. Just offering Dolly and you ofcourse any support you need. I should get going. Let you get some rest."

"Thanks Audrey. I mean that." Dolly smiled.

Aurdey kissed Dolly's cheek and then turned and did the same to Mike before she made her way to the door.

"I'll be in touch in a few days. Take care."

"Bye Mum and thanks."

Mike watched as his Mother walked away and he turned back to Dolly and noticed tears in her eyes. He went over to her and out his arms around her.

"Why are you crying."

"It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."

"I told you it would just take time. She just needed the time to get use to the idea."

Dolly pulled herself tighter around Mike. He'd been right all along. All it took was time to heal the wounds. Life could finally go on.

Fin xxx

**Well that's it. All I have to say it that I enjoyed writing this and I want to say a massive thank you to Pauline Linda for taking the time to read it because I know she loves Dolly Rawlins and the Actress Ann Mitchell who plays her as much as I do. Thank you sweetie and I will write more She's Out Fics soon **


End file.
